L'Erreur Monumentale du jeune et machiavélique Tom Jedusor
by ClaP74
Summary: Tom a fait une grave erreur. Une très grave erreur ... Merci Anne-Ju :)


Bonjour, bonjour !

Comment allez-vous en ce merveilleux jour de pluie (et de neige) ? Avouez-le, c'est quand même le temps idéal pour se vautrer dans son lit et lire des fanfictions tout l'après-midi !

Voilà un OS qui a été écrit il y a un petit moment (l'année dernière en fait). Bon, impossible de me rappeler si je l'avais publié ou pas. Dans le doute, je m'excuse d'avance si c'est le cas.

Ma mémoire de poisson rouge me rend folle.

Ce petit texte sans prétention concerne un personnage que j'aime beaucoup (allez-y, traitez moi de tarée), j'ai nommé, Mr. Tom Jedusor (junior et sans sa face de serpent of course) !

Je n'en dirais pas plus, je préfère vous laisser découvrir tout ça par vous même :)

* * *

**Note de ma merveilleuse bêta, Indifferente** : J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS autant qu'il m'a plu. Clara cerne parfaitement le tempérament ténébreux de Tom Jedusor, le tout avec une pointe d'humour toujours bien amené. C'est un plaisir de lecture !

* * *

**L'Erreur Monumentale du jeune et machiavélique Tom Jedusor **

* * *

Il passa une nouvelle fois sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, les traits du visage crispés dans une colère amère. Il attrapa brusquement le livre sur la table de chevet et le lança à travers le dortoir avec un cri de rage. Le projectile manqua de peu Macnair qui faisait tranquillement ses devoirs sur son lit et qui l'évita en plongeant habilement vers son oreiller. Il lança un regard surpris à Tom qui le fixa hargneusement.

_ - C'est quoi cette fois-ci ?_ demanda-t-il au futur mage noir d'un air désabusé.

_ - Va te faire foutre Macnair_, cracha Tom, venimeux.

Ledit Macnair retourna à ses devoirs non sans avoir lancer au préalable un regard amusé au Roi des Serpentard.

De rage, Tom se leva et sortit du dortoir en claquant violemment la porte, faisant sursauter un élève de première année qui passait par là. Il lui lança un regard noir qui signifiait clairement qu'il devait disparaître rapidement s'il ne voulait pas subir les revers de la colère de Jedusor. Le gosse déguerpit dans un élan de frayeur, laissant à un Tom satisfait le passage libre pour descendre dans la salle commune.

Son arrivée laissa un blanc admiratif, vite rompu par les gloussements des filles présentes dans la salle. Il ne daigna pas leur lancer un regard et traversa l'antre des Serpentard d'un pas digne, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon dans une posture détendue.

Lorsqu'il passa la tapisserie qui gardait l'entrée de leur salle commune, il relâcha les épaules et poussa un soupir las. La fatigue l'assaillait au point de lui faire commettre des erreurs qu'il ne pensait pas être capable de faire avant ce jour. Il passa une main épuisée sur son visage, ressassant sa matinée pour savoir à quel moment il avait commencé à gaffer.

C'était sûrement à l'instant où il avait surpris la conversation entre Carnis et Parton. Conversation qui, comme tous les mercredis depuis la rentrée, tournait autour de lui. En général, il n'écoutait les deux filles que d'une oreille distraite, pourtant, ce jour-là, il avait, non sans un hoquet de surprise, intercepté son nom avec un mot qu'il aurait jugé ne jamais pouvoir associer au sien. Et il s'était senti complètement fou de penser que ces deux mots ensembles sonnaient plutôt bien.

Il se gifla mentalement. Il ne tournait décidément pas rond depuis ce matin.

Si seulement tout s'était limité à ce simple bout de phrase, il aurait pu garder intacte son intégrité. Mais voilà, cet unique "_Tom est peut-être gentil_" l'avait ébranlé au plus profond de lui-même. Et voilà qu'il s'était mis à penser que peut-être oui, il pourrait être gentil.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?!_

Déambulant dans les couloirs jusqu'au hall, il arriva enfin au parc et s'approcha du lac. A l'ouest, le soleil se couchait, diffusant une lumière rougeâtre qui lui rappela celle du sang. Un sourire satisfait orna ses lèvres fines. Enfin, il redevenait normal. Habilement, il fit tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts, passant en revue dans sa tête tous les sorts qu'il connaissait et qui seraient les plus à même de réparer son erreur.

Ses idées machiavéliques lui mirent du baume au cœur et c'est avec un entrain retrouvé qu'il rentra au château pour aller manger. Il fusillait du regard quiconque osait poser les yeux sur lui. On ne fixait pas Tom Jedusor, on ne le regardait pas de haut ou avec insistance, mais d'en bas ou avec soumission. Dans tous les cas, on lui devait le respect.

Il s'avança avec un sourire suffisant jusqu'à la table des Serpentard. Cathy se poussa précipitamment pour lui laisser une place à côté d'elle. Il l'ignora royalement et partit s'asseoir à côté de Macnair qui engloutissait avec soin un toast au foie gras. Posant sa tartine entamée dans un coin de son assiette, il se tourna vers Tom. Jugeant son humeur plutôt "_bonne_", il lui demanda s'il allait mieux. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant avec attention le liquide ambré qui remplissait son verre. Macnair récupéra son toast qu'il entreprit de déguster à nouveau.

_ - Est-ce que je suis gentil ?_ demanda Tom en reposant son verre sur la table sans un bruit.

Macnair cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, son toast arrêté à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche.

_ - Pardon ? _

Devant l'air sérieux et les sourcils froncés de son ami, Macnair se dit que visiblement non, ce n'était pas une blague. Un raclement de gorge agacé le ramena à la réalité.

_ - Pas à ma connaissance_, prononça distinctement Macnair, pesant ses mots tout en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à Tom.

Ledit Tom se garda bien de répondre. Ça aurait peut-être fait "_gentil_". Néanmoins, il était rassuré de voir qu'il gardait toujours le dessus sur les autres et sur Macnair.

Alors qu'il portait son verre à ses lèvres pour avaler son jus de citrouille, il intercepta le regard de _cette_ Serdaigle. Il se figea, ne sachant comment réagir. Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un sourire qui statufia le Serpentard. Il n'osait bouger de peur d'attirer l'attention ou pire de laisser transparaître sa gêne. Macnair, lui, regardait le Serpentard garder une posture statique et froide, cherchant la source du conflit intérieur du sorcier. Heureusement pour Tom, la table des Serdaigle était assez éloignée pour que Macnair ne puisse imaginer que son désarroi venait de là.

Il ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion, gardant les yeux hermétiquement fixés sur la jeune fille dans un air de méchant. En guise de réponse, elle lui envoya un clin d'œil joyeux qui le mit dans une rage incroyable.

Il plissa les yeux de haine, laissant le carmin envahir ses prunelles. Un rictus mauvais déforma son visage en une beauté malsaine. Il vit avec un plaisir non dissimulé le visage de la Serdaigle virer au blanc et ses mains trembler de peur.

Macnair gardait un silence religieux. Il adressa une prière muette à la personne qui avait vraisemblablement énervée Tom. Qui que ce fut, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Les doloris de Tom étaient loin d'être une blague.

Il se leva finalement sous les regards attentifs des autres élèves de sa table qui avaient ressenti avec certitude la colère grandissante du Roi des Serpentard. Macnair le suivit, préférant garder un œil sur le jeune homme. Ils traversèrent les couloirs en silence jusqu'aux cachots où ils rejoignirent leur salle commune. Tom se laissa tomber avec grâce sur le fauteuil tandis que Macnair s'installait avec prudence en face de lui sur le canapé. Fixant les flammes avec attention, Tom posa sa main gauche sur l'accoudoir, tournant machinalement sa chevalière dans un geste tendu.

_ - Ce matin, j'ai malencontreusement bousculé une élève de seconde année à Serdaigle. Je me suis excusé, j'ai ramassé ses livres et je suis reparti_.

Tom tourna la tête vers Macnair, attendant une réaction de sa part. Lui, le fixait avec attention, ne laissant transparaître aucune surprise.

_ - C'est ça qui te taraude depuis ce matin ?_ demanda Macnair.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Oui, c'était ça, depuis ce matin, cette scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

_ - Franchement Tom, c'est pas si grave, tu l'intimides et tout est réglé_.

Au sourire suffisant de Tom, Macnair comprit que c'était déjà fait. Décidément, il ne perdait pas une minute.

Après un silence quasi reposant, Tom finit par se lever. D'un geste de la main, il signifia à Macnair qu'il allait se coucher et que par conséquent il préférait être seul pour le moment.

Il entra dans leur dortoir commun, ferma la porte, hésitant à lancer un sort de verrouillage. Il abandonna l'idée, Macnair en profiterait sûrement pour passer la nuit avec une de ces serpentardes. Il serait enfin seul.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche brûlante et se laissa tomber sur son lit après s'être habillé d'un pantalon noir. Il poussa un soupir de colère contre lui-même.

Macnair avait beau lui avoir dit que ce n'était pas dramatique, il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter l'idée qu'il avait vraisemblablement craqué. Allait-il foirer au point de descendre le lendemain présenter ses excuses avec un bouquet de fleurs à la Serdaigle ?

Il s'imagina la scène avec tant de facilité qu'il se mit à rire de frustration. Jusqu'à ce qu'il craque entièrement et qu'un fou-rire le prenne aux tripes. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient pris forme aux coins des ses yeux, laissant un dernier sourire ahuri orner ses lèvres.

Non décidément, il ne serait pas aussi fou. Craquer, ce n'était pas si grave quand ça nous permettait de trouver de nouveaux angles d'attaques. Être gentil pour mieux faire mal, ça sonnait bien !

_ - Ce n'était pas si grave_, siffla-t-il d'un air suffisant pour lui-même.

Il valait plus que ça.

* * *

Je n'aime paaaaas les notes de fin, mais j'en écris toujours une. Foutues habitudes. Breffons bien et vite. D'abord, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous savez, les reviews font toujours plaisir :)

Ensuite, est-ce que vous avez envie de plus de Tom Jedusor ? Dans toutes les situations possibles, discussions, positions … (ok, je m'égare ...)

En tout cas, prenez-soin de vous lectrices et lecteurs (sait-on jamais) adorés ! Kiss kiss


End file.
